<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>矛盾结合体 by manyu030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894782">矛盾结合体</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyu030/pseuds/manyu030'>manyu030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyu030/pseuds/manyu030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>麦克雷第一视角 / 自慰  /  麦什<br/>小刀</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>矛盾结合体</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>爱是想触摸一个人的脸庞，哪怕正隔着山水。</p><p>我还是不愿承认我在想念那个女人。<br/>这倒不是说我在逃避的意思，我只是不理解自己在和一个所谓的床伴分开以后，我依然会怀念她的笑容，怀念我们相处的朝夕，也怀念和她做爱的日子。<br/>我遇到的人够多了，没必要对一个女人太上心，也许是因为前阵子受的伤还没好，现在动一动都觉得疼，我的钱袋子越来越瘪，脑子也跟着不太灵光，变成了只会考虑女人的废物。<br/>该死的，没有活干，都是因为她对我的报复……<br/>我刚才是笑了吗，我也会像个傻瓜一样不知所谓地笑起来了？<br/>一支烟会让我好些。<br/>不过这能有多奇怪呢，我们两个单独相处的时间，比我作案的时间都长。</p><p>我就这么想着一会儿，或许也是酒精的作用，下面就硬了一半，想起上次那个女人在我身下嘲笑我的样子，还是觉得过分可爱。<br/>别这么想，虽然我们在床上的日子相当愉快，但这总不是那个女人让我着迷的理由，否则我和那些肤浅的酒鬼有什么不一样？<br/>我虽然醉了，但总应该是清醒的，我抚摸着自己的肉体时，开始想念她令我心动喘息的日子。我们喜欢在摩托车上有一搭没一搭地抽烟聊天，说起某个讨厌家伙的破事时，就会夸张的大笑引来别人的目光，更加兴奋地向好奇的混混抹黑那个让她生气的坏蛋。我会看着不知疲惫的她，陪着她一起笑，看着她脖颈后露出一截分界线，那是被太阳灼烧后的肌肤与原本的白色分界点。<br/>那个分界就像她自己，优雅的大小姐，和出口成脏的黑帮，我觉得在她身上没什么不好，她甚至作为两者的结合体，以一种美丽的混沌存活在这个世上。我记得她曾经想把头发染成黑色，因为有人欺负她，因为高贵的白发让她那么光彩夺目，像一个美丽的陶瓷花瓶那样易碎，不过后来那个人好像就因为喝醉酒骑马摔断了腰……<br/>我当然没有帮她染头发，我说那是你的标记，说不定当你以后被通缉的时候，别人就会说：“只要取下一截罕见的发丝，就说明你干掉了那个可怕的女人。”<br/>我手下的动作又加快了些，我记得我们在野外做爱，她骑上来扭着腰，明亮的月光从她银色的发间流入我的眼睛里时，我就被她迷得七荤八素，我的双眼模糊，全是她晃动的身影，就像舞蹈在风沙中的一条丝绸。<br/>她叫我的名字，其实我也不在乎了，我不在乎我是谁，如果她赋予我这个名字——杰西·麦克雷，那我就是吧。当我捅进她的体内时，火热的腔室里充斥着无处安放的体液，我们的情欲无所遁形，就像现在的我，赤裸裸地想念着她，赤裸裸地做着龌龊事，杰西·麦克雷想念着伊丽莎白·卡利多尼亚·艾什。</p><p>我倒是希望我不记得，如果性能够代替某些东西，或许我现在也不会躺在这儿，我应该去找个女人，也会去找个好的酒馆，喝得醉醺醺，躺在温暖的被褥和女人的怀里，抚摸她们的肉体，就像我以前最拿手的那样。<br/>但我想她的时候，就彻底变成了一个废物，我被她抚摸，被她亲吻，阳具被她含在口中进进出出，我发出的嘶吼和高潮，也只能成为她成功的交响伴奏。<br/>我的腰不受控制地弹动，加重撸动的手掌也无法将属于她的那份快感传递回来，传回来的只有疼痛。<br/>这样的疼痛，总提醒着我，我的思念。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>